How to Sing I Love You
by TARDISlover3
Summary: Jack is leaving for the army in three days and Elsa still hasn't been able to confess her feelings for him that she's had forever. Luckily for her, she's got a senior graduate talent show, a composed song, and her family to help get this done. Fingers crossed, right? Jelsa, no powers, AU, based off Rhett and Link's "Song For When You Want To Say I Love You But You Can't". One shot.


How to Sing I Love You

A Jelsa Fanfiction

This was actually inspired by Rhett and Link's "Song For When You Want To Say 'I Love You' But You Can't". I found it and I'm like, this would be adorable if the circumstances were different and if it were less weird. I kinda matched the song in this one to the rhythms in that specific song so... obviously I don't own those rhythms. Just don't hurt me. If anyone has a problem let me know.

Enjoy! And come on, vote on my poll! I AM FEELING NEGLECTED! DO YOU GUYS JUST NOT CARE ABOUT MY WRITING ANYMORE!? D:

How to Sing I Love You

"Why, oh why, did I decide to do this?"

I fisted my hands in my hair and spun in a circle. This was going to be awful, I just had a feeling. Maybe it was the fact that I was going to sing one of my own compositions in front of the whole student body, maybe it was the fact that this song was extremely personal and embarrassing, or just maybe it was the fact that this song was a confession of my love for my best friend, who had no idea I was even interested in.

"This is going to be your only chance to tell him," my sister Anna told me as she wrenched my hands off my head and continued to straighten it. "You just need to do it. And if he doesn't realize that he loves you back, then he's not worth it. I've seen the chemistry between you guys; there's no mistaking it."

I bit my lip. Anna had a point. There was no telling if I would ever see my best friend (and crush) ever again after a few more days. "... Maybe you're right. I just got to suck it up and sing."

"That's my Elsa! And I've heard the song; it's absolutely amazing."

"Thanks, Anna." I sighed and stared at my reflection. I really had to do this. Jack was leaving for the army in three days. If I didn't confess now, there was a chance that I would never be able to confess ever again.

Jack and I had been best friends ever since I moved to Burgess from Norway when I was five and he was six. I started developing a crush on him when I was fourteen, right in the middle of eighth grade, but I had never figured out if he liked me back. We stayed friends as we both endured high school, breakups, exams, college, and the death of family members (both of my parents, and his dad), and we were always there for each other. It didn't take long for me to learn that I loved him. When I found out Jack had enlisted and was going to leave, I wrote a song for this college graduation talent show confessing my love for him. My very musical sister and very musical cousin Punzie helped me with the instrumental parts by creating stuff on this professional website while I supervised and wrote the lyrics and melody. This song was as ready as it ever could be... but was I?

"Anna, Elsa, it's time to go!" my aunt called from the doorway of the bathroom. Punzie was beside her, holding out a box of chocolates, which explained where she had gone while Anna was getting me ready.

"For luck," she said, smiling. I gratefully took a chocolate from the box and scarfed it down like I hadn't had food for weeks. It actually helped my nerves, a little.

I looked back at the mirror for one second, taking in my sparkling, ankle length, sleeveless, dark blue dress and straightened platinum blonde hair. I looked put together on the outside, even if inside I was a crumbly, hot mess.

"Alright." I took a deep breath. "Let's go."  
...

The place was already pretty packed when we got there, but my aunt, uncle, Anna, and Punzie managed to find seats while I went backstage with all the other talent show performers. When I peeked through the curtains, I could see Jack, his sister, and his mother sit down next to my family. At the sight of him, my heart started beating double.

"You're going to do great," someone said behind me. I jumped, startled, before realizing it was my friend Mulan, who was singing a duet with her boyfriend Shang, and relaxed.

"Thanks. This is just... Really stressful." I resisted running my hand through my hair because I didn't want to mess it up.

"I can understand that. Just remember to follow your heart, okay? I think that if you do, then everything will turn out fantastically."

"Thanks, Mulan," I said, smiling softly. She smiled and looked like she was going to reply, but then the drama professor, who was responsible for this, started calling us all into a line by order of performance. Unfortunately, I was the last one, either because my song was awesome or they did it alphabetically (my last name is Winters), and so I had to wait and try not to tear my hair out in worry.

After we were in line, we were taken down to our seats in the front of the auditorium. There was clapping as we sat down, and then the audience was quiet while the dean spoke a few words. By this time my nails were digging into my palms, leaving little crescent moon shaped dents in my palms. When the performances finally started, I think I had managed to break the skin because I was digging so hard. I couldn't bring myself to care at that moment, though, and just tried to focus on my fellow seniors.

"And last, but most certainly not least, we have Elsa Winters, singing her own composition, 'I Love You'!"

Finally, finally, it was my turn. I stood up, hands shaking, and walked up the stairs leading to the stage while everyone clapped. I took the microphone in my hands, and waited for the song I burned onto a CD to start playing. In the minute or two that I waited, I managed to lock eyes with Jack, and say, "This is for you, Jack. I'll miss you."

And then the music started, slow but still with a good enough beat that it made you want to tap your feet. I took a deep breath, and started to sing.

 _"Do you remember all those times when_

 _We stole Anna's new dolls?_

 _Or that time we spent all our cash_

 _On playing hardcore Foosball?_

 _Do you remember eating fried dough_

 _At the town carnival?_

 _And how we would always jump in_

 _All those leaf piles in the fall?_

 _And all those memories_

 _Of climbing all those trees_

 _To see if we were monkeys after all?_

 _I can't keep it in any longer._

 _If I do then I'll go mad!_

 _And then all I'll just have with me_

 _Is just what we could've had!_

 _Cause, I love you!_

 _There just isn't any doubt!_

 _I love you!_

 _But when I try to reach out I_

 _Clam up, then can't stand up, I go weak in the knees_

 _And I can't say, that you're my day, my night, earth, and trees!_

 _But I love you!_

 _And I wish you could see..._

 _Remember all those times I_

 _Called you up on the phone?_

 _And you answered even when it_

 _Was three o clock in the morn?_

 _And making apple pies?_

 _And stealing Em's French fries?_

 _And dreaming that we could all fly?_

 _Can't you just see it now?_

 _If not, then I ask how?_

 _Without you I fear I would die!_

 _Cause I love you!_

 _I know I'm late, but its true_

 _I love you!_

 _Please tell me you feel it too!_

 _And when we lost the ones we hold most dear, yeah,_

 _We held each other and there was no fear_

 _I need you now_

 _I can't last much longer_

 _Cause when you're with me I'm not weak I am stronger!_

 _I love you!_

 _I know I'm late, but its true_

 _I love you!_

 _Please tell me you feel it too!_

 _I love you!_

 _There just isn't any doubt_

 _I love you!_

 _But when I try to reach out, I_

 _Clam up, then can't stand up, I go weak in the knees!_

 _And I can't say that you're my day, my night, earth, and trees!_

 _I love you!_

 _Oh, if you could just_ _see!_

 _Yeah!_

 _I love you!_

 _Its true, I love you!_

 _I love you!_

 _And I will for eternity!"_

The final notes of the song played, and there was just a few split seconds where everything was quiet and everyone was stunned. And in those few seconds, I managed to make eye contact with Jack, who's mouth had dropped open during my performance. It seemed like everything had slowed down, and it was just the two of us.

And then everything was back, and the students and parents were cheering and clapping as loud as they could, and I smiled wide. I did it! I looked at the dean, who swept out her arm towards me and said, "Ladies and gentleman, Elsa Winters!"

When I looked back at Jack, he was clapping and cheering louder than anyone, smiling so hard that it practically split his face in two. I laughed, elated, and my smile matched his.

All the other performers were called on stage, and we took one big bow. After that there was a mad scramble for parents and then then the main building, where there was a tiny reception. I got swept into the crowd and separated from my family, but I had my phone and I knew they were going to just meet me at the reception.

When I did find everyone, there were a lot of hugs and congratulations. Anna and Punzie hugged me so tight I thought I would burst, and all my friends managed to come and hug me before I could get the chance to talk to Jack, who was just in the background, probably trying not to intrude even though he was my best friend and had every right to do so.

And then all the hugs were done, and my friends went elsewhere. I suspected they were trying to give Jack and me some privacy, which I appreciated. But I couldn't go and thank them, because it was just the two of is, staring at each other with the same nervous look on our faces.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything to break the silence, but then Jack was less than a foot away from me, covering my mouth with a single fingertip.

"Don't. Don't say anything."

I felt my heart start to crumble, waiting for the obvious rejection.

But it didn't come.

And suddenly his lips were on mine and we were kissing like it was the only thing keeping us alive, and maybe it was, I don't know, all I could really process was the fact that Jack was kissing me, for the first time, and it was so much better than I ever imagined. We kissed for what seemed like hours, beautiful, blissful hours, but it was probably only for a minute. And then we had to come up for air, and we were staring at each other like we had never seen each other before.

Jack smiled and kissed me softly one more time before saying, "I have been in love with you since the day we met, and I will continue loving you for the rest of my life and after that."

The amazing bubbly feeling that rose up inside me was the best feeling I had ever experienced. But then I frowned slightly, a bit confused. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He looked down. "I was afraid. And then I enlisted and I didn't want to hurt you, and I was afraid that I would mess up or you didn't love me back, and I'm so so-"

I cut him off by kissing him. "Shh. Its okay. We're together now; nothing can stop us."

He lay his cheek on top of my head, taking a deep breath, and wrapping his arms around me. "You're right. But I'm leaving in three days; what if... We... Don't work out?"

I shrugged. "We'll figure something out. Its not like a long distance relationship is the end of the world. But for now can we just be us? Not army Jack, not senior graduate Elsa, just us?"

He smiled down at me. "Okay." And then he kissed me, and it didn't matter if he was leaving in three days and that there was a chance we wouldn't see each other for awhile, because right now it was just the two of us, finally together.

And that was all that mattered.

The End.

Forgive me if I messed up info on college or the army or whatever, I'm young and therefore don't understand the world as much as someone else older than me could.

Please, please, please review! I'm feeling like you guys don't like me anymore. I'm very sad.

Peace!


End file.
